Devices for treating urinary incontinence include slings, supports, and other scaffold-like devices that are implanted in a patient's body to support the urethra.
One incontinence treatment device is a sub-urethral sling that is surgically implanted under the urethra. The implanted sling supports the urethra, which inhibits urine from leaking out of the urethra particularly during a provocative event (e.g., coughing or sneezing).
Implanting an incontinence treatment device and anatomically securing the device can be difficult and time-consuming. In addition, imperfect anatomical fixation or adjustment in the tension of the device relative to the urethra has the potential to produce suboptimal results in the treatment of urinary incontinence.
Other urinary incontinence treatment devices, such as injected bulking liquids, provide beneficial effects, but the beneficial effects of bulking liquids can potentially decrease over time, for example as the liquid is absorbed into the body.
Improved incontinence treatment devices and methods of implantation of the devices would be welcomed by both the patient and the surgical staff.